Power semiconductors with which contact can be made by means of thick-wire bonding wires are used for producing power electronics assemblies. These bonding wires are generally applied to an aluminum metallization on the chip by means of ultrasound-activated bonding.
The life of the assemblies is critically limited by the semiconductor contact, which is produced by means of thick-wire bonding technology. These aluminum bonding wires can be embodied with a diameter of up to 500 μm, depending on the current to be conducted, wherein the life decreases further as the diameter increases. Precisely for power electronics applications, with increasing technology optimization a decreasing chip area for the same power is expected and therefore the trend for a further-increasing wire thickness continues.